


Cards fall again and again

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Drabbles (Asks/Requests Open) [6]
Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: The kids have that detention as sophomores instead. It changes a lot.
Relationships: John Bender/Andrew Clark/Brian Johnson/Allison Reynolds/Claire Standish
Series: Drabbles (Asks/Requests Open) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. It Is Easy To Try It?

**Author's Note:**

> Bender is Afro-Greek, Allison is trans and Afro-Argentine. Claire is the only white one. Brian is Afro-Mexican and Afro-Asian (Vietnamese). Andie is an Island Black boy (Hawaii).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are alright, kinda.

It does not matter how all of them fell into it. It only matters that none of them want to fall out. But how will they tell anyone else?


	2. hard place to no place

Bender's parents kick hm out for being of many loves- not for being bi. His extended family throws a fit all the same.


	3. EASY CHEESY BREEZY no Covergirl*

All they do is plan a photo shoot for Bender- at first.

He works to get out from under his parents' everything. It takes a lot out of him.

John gets highlights and a few more ear piercings when he really should be studying.

His boyfriends and girlfriends appease his rebellious desires. He does not know if he can ever repay them.

So Bender learns harmonica. It is a surprise, he has more tricks to come, of course.

He ends up deciding to check into some shelter for unhoused youth. Claire frets and gets him new clothes.

His being on his own like this changes very little but Brian packs him food and Andy visits often enough to be like a bodyguard for John's stuff.

Allison ends up helping some of the other trans people she meets. She draws on people as tattoo practice.

It brings dozens of teenagers and young adults closer together. With their help, John is emancipated and not failing any of his classes.

Bender calls a cool uncle and a groovy aunt after about six weeks of living this new life- he misses being able to truly claim stuff.

All the other four do is mark him up voraciously- his aunt and uncle love them too, they also make plans to adopt John.


	4. School E Tide

Bender makes it a triumphant thing.

He sleeps less in class and mails his parents a single farewell letter.

His aunt and uncle get him a therapist and his friends decide to try that too.

They don't respond. He forcibly removed the hurt. His therapist doesn't like that. No one else in his life does, actually.

He dyes his hair himself and it looks so good his new guardians are okay with it.

He goes green like a lime and then like a gemstone and then like a beetle.

John has little pink and purple and blue wisps of highlights.

Claire goes red like a strawberry and then a cherry and then like a gemstone.

Her highlights are rusty, kind of.

School makes him tired. Allison colors her own hair and the other two (like Claire) get it professionally done.

Al's is bluish with black 'n' brown dispersed in a way that look artful.

Andy just gets his bangs dyed- for now- he & Brian go purplish.

Brian has hints of purple and somehow looks like a rock star.

John gets a job working at the shelter after Allison does.

Brian and Andy are volunteers there.

Claire buys out roughly half of the stock of the shop that competes with his parents' own.

Happy Holi-Daze.

Bender makes it a sex thing.

They all improve their makeup skills and so they do forgive him for most! of his fervor.


End file.
